The devil sister
by ItsJustOliana
Summary: Sam and dean have a delinquent 17 year old sister. She isn't satisfied with her life, but deals with it. She is a partier, and a rule breaker. She is hell bent on making Sam and Dean suffer. What happens when she meets a stranger in the dark? Rated T for now, but might change due to possible lemons. (Not in that way, no.) Please review, and give me ideas. -fixed it-
1. Chapter 1

"Alina!" Dean shouted storming down the stairs. Alina, Sam and Deans 17 year old little sister, was out all night partying. She thought that if she could be quiet enough, she could seek in to the motel room. Now that she was older, she got to get her own motel room, being a girl an all. She thought it was a little sexist, Dean said she'd girl up his 'mojo', but the fact that she no longer has to stay in the same room with her older brothers all the time thrilled her. A girl does need her privacy.  
>"Where have you been?" Dean asked furious.<p>

"Out." Alina replied as if it were obvious. "A guy from school asked if I wanted to go to a party. I said yes. I snuck out. Isn't that obvious, Dean?" She said smirking. She'd been testing him, seeing how far she could push her limits. Just then, Sam came in

.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" He said, obviously mad as well.<p>

"Out." She said smiling. She started off towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Dean said. "Get back here, where not done yelling at you!"

"I'm going to shower, it's been a busy night." She said with a smirk. The guy's eyes widened.

"You didn't." Sam said incredulously. Alina chuckled and closed the bathroom door, and locked it. Within seconds, both Sam, and Dean were pounding on the door.

_'They only need to think I did some scandalous things tonight. The thought will bother them for the next month. Why are they so damn protective of me? When I was little, they just tormented me.'_ She thought to herself.

For a moment she just stood there, staring at the mirror. Her doe'y green eyes, and dark brown curly hair, her slender figure, and her b-cup chest. She wasn't at all satisfied with her appearance. She felt she was too thin, her hair was possessed, and her green eyes looked like cat eyes. In other peoples eyes she was beautiful, gorgeous, but that didn't matter if she didn't believe it. She'd started wearing dark make-up, and tighter clothes, not to show off her figure, she just felt like it looked better. She got a make-up wipe from her bath tote, and began to wipe her face clean of any make-up. The boys had settled for shouting through the door about how they're transferring her school. Again. They moved around a lot, always on the road. They never really had a home, not unless you count Bobby's. If only they hadn't needed to carry out the 'Family Business'

"Have fun with that. You're the ones who have to fill out the paper work." She shouted back.

"We're going to Kansas tomorrow." Dean shouted. At that, Alina froze. Kansas. Home.

"W-why?" She was trembling. When Alina was 15, a group of Djin had kidnapped her. They had her for 1 day, but they did something to her to make her feel like it was 2 years. This is how she was brought into the 'Family Business'. She opened the door. Stood there were her brothers. She pushed passed them and sat in the big victorian style chair.

"A pair of Vetala." Dean replied calmly. Either he's over it, or he's over it for now. Sam still looked frustrated.

_'I guess I'll have to tell them I was lying about earlier. Don't want them thinking I was off screwing every time I sneak back into the house.' _She thought.

"Listen, guys, I was lying earlier. I didn't have sex." They relaxed quite a bit. "I said that to get you mad. Make you worry. Blah blah."

"So, you gonna tell us what you did tonight. I mean, god Lina, it's 3 in the morning." Sam was the only one who called her Lina. It was like how Dean called him Sammy.

"Well, I did go to a party with a guy. He was 18, and seemed really nice. Once I snuck out, and got to the party, I noticed there was a lot of beer, and Vodka. I didn't drink any though, not my taste of liquor. Well, my date did. He got kind of handsy, and pushed me into a wall. That's when I lost my temper.. I.. kind of.. well. I hurt him. I punched him in the throat and probably broke a couple toes." She was now across the room, looking through her suit case

"Well, at least you taught him a lesson." Sam said exhaling. "Glad to know you're not easy like some of the women Dean's been with." She threw an ash tray that weighed about 1 pound. He easily dodged it.

"Out. Now. Leave some money." She snapped.

"Why? We aren't leaving until you're in that bed, asleep. Do we need to start having you sleep in our room again? You know how Dean farts in his sleep, it even wakes me up." Sam replied. Dean just stared at us.

"What?! I do not!" Dean said defending him self.

"You don't matter at this moment Dean. Sam, I need money to order take-out. I didn't dare touch the weed brownies. They had white powder sprinkled on top, and I was not about to get into that. I'm starving." Alina said walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll order Chinese." Dean said. He was clearly upset about finding out that he wasn't as perfect as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, Alina." Dean said, kicking the bed. She moaned and rolled over.

"Get out, dick." She replied groggyly.

"You need to get your stuff together, we're leaving, if you don't hurry, we're leaving you, brat." He said jerking the pillow out from under her head.

"Then leave me. I'll pick-pocket and win at pool to survive. Just let me go back to sleep." She pulled the dull red blanket over her head. Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, and then pushed her off her twin sized mattress. It was a three foot drop, and she landed on her shoulder. She didn't even move, she just stayed where she was and went back to sleep.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn!" Dean shouted. It was useless, Alina had already gone back to sleep. Dean stalked off into the bathroom. A few minutes later he returned with a cup of ice water. When he dumped it on Alina's head, she shot up, and sherieked.

"DEAN! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" She shouted at him. By then Sam had run in the room to see what was going on. When he saw it was just Dean and Alina fighting, he sighed.

"Dean, you do understand she's going to get revenge. She always does. She's just like you, once someone starts some kind of war, she wont give up until you back down. You know this Dean, you know this." Sam nagged at him.

"She wouldn't get up, I even threatened to leave her here, she told me too. The I rolled her off the bed, at least a 3 foot drop, she just landed, and went back to sleep. That's why I threw cold water on her." He said gesturing to Alina. When he looked at her, his face was masked with incredulity. She had went back to sleep, even drenched in cold water. "How the hell.." Dean trailed off. He just dropped the cup and walked out of the room. Sam watched him leave. "

"Alina, how do you manage to sleep in any condition?" It was like talking to a corpes. Carefully, he shook her shoulder. What he wasn't expecting was a punch to be thrown at his face. Even caught off guard, he dodged her punch.

"Is that a reflex?" He asked chuckling.

"It is now. Do. Not. EVER. Wake me up again. Since you both are relentless, fine I'll get up, but I'm going to be an 'immature brat' as you guys like to call me, and take 3 times as long as normal to get ready. Now, get out." She said, pouting.

"You have no idea how much you're like Dean, it shocks me. You could be his incarnation." That set her off. She hated being told she'd like Dean.

"Sam. I'm going to gouge your eyes out. in 3... 2..." He got up from his crouch, and backed away.

"Me or Dean will be back to get you in 20 minutes. Ready or not, you're leaving." As he left the room, he heard her let out a small scream into her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Dean. What's it like to be in a revenge/prank war with yourself?" Sam was teasing Dean. "You have to know, she's exactly like you. Stubborn, can eat her weight in pie, had that Dean attitude, she's an ass, very sarcastic, do I need to keep going?" Sam was counting on his fingers.

"Sammy. Is this really what it was like, growing up with me?" Dean asked. Sam bursted into a fit of laughter.

"It feels like I'm reliving a nightmare, only now its a female Dean." Sam said in his fit of laughter.

"This is a punishment from god, for all those one night stands. Karma. That is what she should have been named. Cause that is what she is." Dean was now staring at Sam, his face very serious, almost frightened. All of a sudden, the back door opened and a duffel bag was thrown in. Next was Alina.

"Having a brother moment? I can leave." She said with a hopeful look on her face. Dean just started the car, draining all hope from her face.

"Hey, Dean? Sorry about this morning. It was a long night, and I was really tired. And sorry for tying to punch you in the face, Sam." Alina said. Dean and Sam looked back at her in surprise.

"Alina... Are you okay?" Sam asked wearily. Slowly reaching for his flask.  
>Of course! Why<br>"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? I understand I was being stubborn, but ass here pushed me off the bed, and threw cold water on me. If he had been nicer, we'd be half way to Kansas by now." She said glaring at Dean. The out of no where, she was splashed in the face with holy water.

"What the hell, Sam! I was trying to be a mature young adult, and you thought I was possessed?! You idiot!" Both Sam and Dean breathed in relief.

"Sorry, You've never really apologized before, and I had to make sure." Sam said, justifying his actions.

"I wanna go to Bobby's." Alina pouted. "I need to train more. I want to get as good as you guys." When Alina was younger, she was enrolled in all sorts of self defense classes, she was an excellent fighter, but not good enough against some of the monsters in the world, and deffinatly not against her brothers.

"Well.. it will be safer, we are dealing with two Vetala..." Sam said.

"GREAT! Let's go!" Alina shrieked.

"WAIT." Dean shouted. "That's out of the way, you can just stay in a motel." Alina sent him a glare.

"Damn you, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of bickering, and sleeping, The trio was finally in a motel, discussing they're plan of action.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go out for a bit." Alina cut in.

"What, why?" Sam asked.

"I'm bored. I don't need to hear your plan because I'm not hunting this time, remember. I'm just going to go to a movie. An arcade, maybe I can get into a college party?" They where right next to some university, who was having at least 5 parties.

"Hm. If you're not back by..." Dean looked at the clock. It was 9 right now. "... 11 we're going looking for you. And we will publicly humiliate you as well." He meant it. He'd done it to her before. Once, he threw water balloons filled with pickle juice at her, while she was walking own the street because she was 10 minutes late getting back.

"Fine." Alina said walking out the door. She walked a few blocks to the local university, and just followed the sound of partying drunk people.

"They better have some scotch." She said to herself.

"Oh, they do." A masculine voice spoke. Alina jumped and swung around. A tall lean boy with jet black hair, a leather jacket, jeans and biker boots was standing before her.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked with a certain amount of arrogance. She now had her arms crossed, and had most her weight on one leg. Her own leather jacket tightened around her arms.

"No, I don't think so. I was just wondering why a non-college student is trying to sneak into college parties." He said with an equal amount of arrogance Alina had.

"Boredom, rebellion, fun. It get's my brothers mad." Alina replied coolly. The boy chuckled, and then walked a little closer. He was remarkably handsome, with a tan olive shade of skin color, his mesmerizing two-tone blue-green eyes. He had a straight, thin nose, and high cheek bones, and an angular jaw.

"You seem a little cocky. I'm Noah." His voice was silky, and smooth.

"Well, Noah, to be blunt, you're kind of creeping me out." Alina said it with a smile, just to show him she wasn't scared.

"Well, no name, that isn't my intention." He smirked. This frustrated Alina.

"My name isn't no name, and yes that is your intention, or else you would be talking to a random girl walking around." She snapped. Before he could reply, her phone started playing a Metallica ring tone. She pulled out her phone, to see it was Dean.

"Crap." She whispered, then answered. "Dean! Hey, why are you calling me." She said into the phone.

"Because I can. Get back here, we need your help with this stupid thing in this room." He said, Alina heard what sounded like Dean punching something in the back ground. "It won't work, and we need your nerd skills."

"Figure it out your self, me and my nerd skills are about to go to a party. Dean, please, I'm begging you, do NOT break anything." Alina replied. She was keeping an eye on Noah, who seemed to be quiet while she was on the phone.

"Ok, Alina, if you don't come here, right now, I will come looking for you." Dean threatened.

"God dammit Dean." With that she hung up. Noah, who'd been quiet, spoke up.

"Boyfriend issues." Alina looked at him for a moment and then started trying to muffle some giggles.

"If only, then I could dump him ,and he'd be gone forever. No it was one of my annoying older brothers. He..." She trailed off not wanting to give away too much. "He needs me to help him fix something."

"Nerd skills? By the way, I never got your name."

""Alina." She answered. He went a little pale.

"So, you have a brother named Dean, and your name is Alina. Would you happen to have a brother named... Sam?" Alina froze. He knew of her family?

"Nope. Not at all." She replied too quickly. "Well. I better go before Dean and... Daniel start looking for me." She was deflecting.

"You're a Winchester." He said, mesmerized. With out giving him warning, Alina pulled out a knife she kept tucked away in her boot.

"Why do you know about my family?" She demanded. She had one hand on her phone, in her pocket, already getting Dean on speed dial. Once she knew he picked up she proceeded. "You have 2 minutes to explain your self."

"Who doesn't know your family? I should have known from the moment I saw you. Then that phone call, you where shouting at a man named Dean. So stupid of me, only to piece it together when you said your name was Alina. You're a Winchester."

"What. The. Hell. Are you a demon, monster, hunter? Why do you know my family?" She demanded again. He stopped talking. She walked closer to him. He stood still, his face blank of emotion.

"Let's just say, our family's don't get along." He simply replied. Once her arm grew tired, Alina replaced the knife into is former home.

"Noah, I'm leaving." She said, then turned on her heels, and began to walk towards the party. He didn't follow her, he just stood there in shock. When she knew he wasn't looking, she grabbed her phone from her pocket.

"Did you get all that?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm in the impala, coming to get you. Go back to that Noah kid, and just ask him is last name." Dean said.

"Hey Noah!" Alina shouted, he looked at her.

"What?" He replied, still dazed.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Clembridge." He stated.

As soon as he said it, the impala swung into the parking lot she was in. It squealed to a stop, and both Sam and Dean got out. They started towards Noah.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Alina saw what their motive was, to beat him until they got answers, she raced over in front of Noah. Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks.

"He didn't hurt me, so don't hurt him." They nodded in agreement.

"How do you know our names?" Sam demanded. He could be scarry when he wanted to be.

"You're hunters, every hunter alive knows your names. Though, not as many know that you're a trio now." Noah replied, his voice never waverying, or cracking. Noah acted as if she wasn't scared of the two deadly overprotective brothers standing before him.

"How'd you find our sister?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know she was 'The Alina' I'm hunting a couple of Demons in the area, and I was eliminating her as a possible suspect." He was now looking at Alina, he looked her up an down, then winked. "Now I definatly know she's not the demon, and now.. I can get my flirt on." That got him punched in the face by Dean. He hated the idea of anyone touching his baby sister. Especially anyone that was like him, a one night stand kind of guy.

"Dean!" Alina hated the thought of Dean hurting a human, but he kind of deserved it.

"Lina stay out of this, go to the party." Sam stated. She knew she'd been defeated. She huffed and pouted any way.

"Well, if I leave, I'm taking Noah with me." She stated then walked over to him, and dragged him along with her. Noah, Sam, and Dean looked at her in shock. Alina, never ever disobeyed, sure she pouted, and procrastinated, but what needed to be done, eventually got done. She'd never stood up to the two brothers like that. She loved the feeling of rebelliousness.

"Alina! The the hell!" Dean shouted. His face was red. His jaw was clenched. _'Of course he'd be mad.'_

"He told you why he knew us, so he's free to go. And I assume, since he was here, he's going to a party." She had stopped dragging him, when he started to walk in pace with her.

"I didn't need your help" He whispered.

"From my brother's, yes you did. As soon as I left, they would have kidnapped you, taken you to the motel, and beat you until you told them everything you knew about us. I just might have saved your life, so thank me and get over it." She whisper shouted back. Dean and Sam had begun to follow them. She stopped ubruptly infront of a noisy house, and walked back to her brothers.

"You aren't following me all night. Go back to the motel." She demanded. Dean just smirked.

"Fat chance." He then an idea popped in her head.

"Leave now. Or else." She said calmly. He laughed.

"Or else what, pip squeak?" He challenged. She was going to do something that she knew would send him in to a fit of anger.

"You'll see." She stalked off, and grabbed Noah's hand, draging him into the house.

"I need a drink." She said. Once in side the house, she found a bar with drinks. She asked for 2 scotches. Once they came she downed both of them in under a minute.

"Woah." Was all Noah could say.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me. Go off. Do things people do at parties." She ordered a couple more scotches, and downed them as well.

"I think I'm gonna stay, to keep an eye on you. Don't want you doing anything stupid, and I'm sure you're gonna need a ride home." He stated. It didn't sound like he had any hidden motives, but then again Alina's judgment had started to lack.

"They've never seen me drunk. I'm a bad drunk, so I've been told. They're gonna have a hard time dealing with me. It's my revenge." She said through slightly slurred words. Noah gave her a questionable look. "Yes, I'm acting like a brat, and yes, what I'm doing is stupid. But they needa learn, I'm not an 8 year old they can tell what to do anymore."

She ordered a couple shots of tequila, and she was hammered. She pushed her self through the crowed, using her elbows. Soon she began to shout.

"Deeeeeaaaaannn..." She shouted drunkenly.

"Saaaaaaaammmmmyyyyyy.." Another drunken shout. She stummbled out of the house, and into the parking lot. Soon she found the impala with her two brothers. The hadn't noticed her yet.

"You need to take it slow. You just downed 6 glasses of alcohol in 7 minutes." Noah said holder her by the elbow, steadying her.

"They need to understand that, I'm an adult now." She said stomping her way over to the Impala.

"Ohhh Brooothers of miiiine." She shouted. The looked up, and saw a drunked Alina, with and annoyed looking Noah. They jumped out and ran to her.  
>"What did you do, Alina! Did she do drugs?" Sam asked.<p>

"DRUGS! I should have done drug, give me five minutes, I'll be right back she said giggling. Noah's grip on her elbow was firm and she couldn't break it.

"You drank enough, you don't need drugs. She drank four glasses of scotch, and two shots of tequila." Just then, Alina passed out into Noah's arms. He just huffed in annoyance. She drank to much to be a bad drunk. Dean took her from Noah, and laid her in the back seat.

"Dammit. She's gonna have one hell of a hang-over. I can't wait to smack pots and pans together." Dean said, with an evil grin.

"No, You're not Dean." Sam said, obviously exhausted and annoyed.

"Oh, yes I am." Once he noticed Noah was walking off he ran to catch up with him. "Noah. Thanks for not trying anything. And for making sure she wasn't taken advantage of." (A/N: Kind of OOC, but I felt like that was a better word to use, especially since he's referring to his sister.)

"Not an issue, and as to reference to my getting my flirt on, i only said it to bother you. I'm really not like that. Would it be a bad idea to check on her in the morning?" Noah asked. Dean straightened up.

"Clembridge, I don't like you. I've heard of your family, and they sound like a bunch of idiots who can't shut their cake holes. So, No, it wouldn't be a good idea." He snapped.

"Dean, are we leaving yet?" Sam said front he passenger seat.

"Yes, we are."


	6. Chapter 6

"Uuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhgg." Alina said padding into the boy's room. "Anyone got some asprin?" She asked. Out of no where, Dean popped up with a metal spoon and a pot, banging it together.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Aline went into the fetal position, covering her ears.

"Dean, that's enough." It was sam, with a bottle of asprin. Alina looked up, and saw the bottle.

"Forget the asprin. Give me a gun." She said shooting glares at Dean. He simple smiled a cocky grin. Sam held out a hand to help Alina get up, which she gladly took. She also took the asprin. "I'm so hung over"

"That's what happens when someone gets so drunk they pass out 3 minutes later." Dean said in a serious tone.

"3 Minutes? Damn. Usually if I drink that amount slower I'm fine. God I must've chugged it. I don't remember much. I remember walking away with... what was his name? Noah? yeah him. Then nothing." She groaned.

"Wait, usually? What the hell does usually mean? Is this a regular thing for you?!" Sam was pissed. "How many times have you been drunk?"

"Uhh, like 3 times a month since uhh, oh yeah when I was 15 I drank some stuff I found in Dean's bag. I guess it made me feel grown up so yeah." She said, holding her head. "Can we just stop talking? I'm going back to my room to die."

"No. You're not leaving. You're grounded, and you have been demoted from getting your own room." Sam said.

"So, you're the little shit face who's been stealing from my stash." Dean spoke up, leaning against a counter. "I always thought it was Cas."

"Sam, please, I like having my own room. Please?" Alina begged. Then out of no where the clank of the spoon and pot came again, next to her ears. She once more fell to the floor in the fetal position. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH STOP THAT." She yelled.

"That's for 2 years worth of half my stash." Dean said standing there, both hands on his hips both with a pot and spoon.

"Dean, call Cas. Tell him he's on babysitting duty, we got a demon to kill and she'd not aloud to leave." Sam said stalking off.

"Why does he have to be the responsible one?" Alina asked Dean.

"I think it's his life goal to be a prude with a stick up their ass." Dean guessed.

"Probably. Well, if I'm not aloud to leave, can you help be get my stuff?"

"Sure. Come on kid. Upsie Daisy." He said helping her up. Once she was up, he picked up the pot. Alina must've got the wrong idea because she cupped her hands over her ears. "Calm down, I'm only putting them back." He said laughing.

Once they got her few things into the room, she layed down for a nap. Dean had called Castiel, so he'd be there soon.  
>Not much later, he apeared.<p>

"Hello, Dean, Sam. What's been going on with Alina? Why is she acting this way?" He asked. Sam looked back at Alina's sleeping figure.

"Lets go in here to talk." He said guiding them to the bathroom.

"She'd testing her limits I guess. All I know is she'd being a stubborn brat, who is vengeful when things don't go her way. Last night, after meeting Noah, she got so drunk in such little time she passed out. She holds her liquor better than Dean even." Sam said.

"Hey, hey, hey, once day I will prove better than that monstrous machine." Dean said.

As they continued on, little did they know, Alina has been awake the whole time. Hangover or not, she wasn't about to be bossed around my her older brothers. She threw off her blankets as quiet as she could, put on her old converse, and left.


	7. Chapter 7

_'I never wanted to be a hunter. I never wanted to switch schools every 2 weeks. I never wanted live out of a car, or in motels. I never wanted any of it.'_

Alina was running down the street, putting as much distance, and turned corners between her and the motel. _'They're going to kill me if they find me. DAMMIT I have to be careful, the demons are still in town.'_ Alina felt in her pockets to see what she had. _'Hmm.. $30, not bad. Enough for dinner.' _She walked into a little diner and took a seat at the back. No windows.

"Hello Miss, I'm your waitress Dorthea, what can I get for you today?" She asked in a cheerfully forced tone.

"I haven't decided yet, can I get a glass of water?" Alina asked.

"Coming right up." Then Dorthea walked off. Alina picked up the menu, and browsed. She was just about to call for the waitress when she noticed someone familiar walk into the diner. _'Oh no, Oh no, Not him.'_ She thought. Before he could notice her, she glanced around for an escape. _'Why did I just have to pick the only seat in the place with out windows!'_ She thought, then she saw a women bathroom. She quickly darted towards it. Locking the door behind her.

"Dammit dammit dammit. Why did he come here?" She thought out loud. Alina stayed in the bathroom for what seemed like an hour, before she finally decided she should take a look out. She slowly unlocked the door, and peaked out. He was sitting there, at the front of the diner. Her breathing got heavier, and faster. Alina locked the door once more, proceeding to look around for anything to write with. There was a tube of lip stick on the sinks. '_Well that will work I guess'_ after 5 minutes she decided she needed to get out of there now. She walked around the stalls, in search of a window. At the last stall, there was a little square window, about the length of 2 feet and a foot wide. "How in the hell am I going to fit through there?" She said.

"I don't know love, you tell me. After all, I'm the one you're running away from." The man chuckled. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"D-don't come near me." she said.

"Oh darling, I only want to talk." He said.

"What does the king of hell want to chat about with me?" Alina spat at Crowley, disgusted.

"Well, since I consider the Winchesters a friend, uhem, more of an acquaintance I almost respect, I wondered, 'Why on earth their little sister is running around alone?' So I thought I'd find out for myself." He said in a snarky tone.

"I don't have to explain my self to you." She stated. When Crowley tried to step forward, he couldn't. He looked up.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said staring at the demon trap on the ceiling. Alina smirked.

"Nope." Then left the bathroom. She took no time leaving the diner and running, once more,away from her problems. 'I should have packed a bag, and taken Deans impala.' Just then she saw an arcade/pool hall. _'there's a start._' She pushed open the doors to be suffocated by the smell of sweat, gum, food court food, and testosterone. Kids and teens were litered everywhere. Her presence definatly did not go unoticed. Teens stopped their games and looked her way. She began walking and people actually moves to make a path for her._ 'I guess I'm the only one who dislikes the way I look.'_ She thought. One brave guy walked up to her and offered her a drink. She took it.

"Thanks." She said with a wink. She noticed he was watching her eagerly, and just when she was about to take a sip, she noticed something bubbling in the center. "Wait, what flavor is it?" She asked shyly.

"Ah, it's fruit punch." He said._ 'This kid, he has the nerve to roofie someone at an arcade? Idiot._'

"Will you take a drink first, make sure it tastes good? Or would you rather not?" She asked coolly.

"I've already had a glass. It's the best in town." He was getting more eager for her to drink it.

"I think I'll pass, you pig." She smiled and dumped the drink into an artificial plant. By now her hangover was gone and she loved the noise going around. She loved the fact that she was surrounded by kids her age, and not demons or brothers. She walked over to the pool table. She heard them discussing that they needed another player.

"I'll play." She said smiling. They all looked over to her. They were 3 guys. One was tall, had brown hair, and some ear peircings. The other one, who was his partner was the same height, only bulkier, and had blond hair. The final one's face she couldn't see, but he was lean, and had muscles, and had black hair.

"You got any skills?" The other one said with a smirk.

"Skills? Who needs skills when the competition doesn't look to tough." She challenged. The One with black hair spoke up.

"Fine she'll be my partner." That voice was familar. "Right, Alina?" He said turning around. Her smirk turned to a confused frown.

"Noah."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, Yikes, I made her bratty so I could work in some character development, and I guess I could've made her less of an ass? xD Well, I hope you enjoy the story!**

"Never thought I'd see you again." She stated.

"You sound disappointed." He said, still smirking. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, hey wait, Noah, you know this chick?" The boy with brown hair butts in.

"Yeah, met her at a party. Her brothers were gonna try to kick my ass, so she saved me. I guess. Then she got drunk and passed out in my arms." He said, staring at her. Her face immediately blushed. "Now back to my question."

"I'm bored. I need money. So, I thought why not pool." Then her face went serious. "Also, since you're hear I need to inform you on a certain hellion in town." His smirk when away, and he adjusted his position to standing up, with crossed arms.

"Name?"

"Crowley." His mask faltered for a second, and she saw a gleam of shock in his eyes. "So, let's play." She said with a flirty smile.

-Cas, Sam, and Dean-

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." Dean repeated. "What the HELL has gotten into her? Oh if only she were a guy. Then I could just punch her."

"Cas, is there anyway you could find her?" Sam asked. "Why didn't she just take her phone." he mumbled.

"Of course, hold on." Then Cas disappeared.

"She is never leaving our sight again. She is never getting her own money, a car, her own room. Maybe we can lock her up in the panic room at Bobbys? That can be her new home." Dean was spouting off punishments when there was a knock at the door. Dean got up to answer it only to find it was Crowley.

"Hello, Squrriel." He said. "Whould you like to know-" Dean slammed the door in his face. When he turned around rowley was there.

"That was rude. Would you like to know where I've been?"

"Get out." Dean said walking away.

"Where?" Sam said.

"Locked in a womens bathroom under a Demon trap by your sister." He said with a forced smile. "Smart on she is, drew it on the ceiling of a stall, making it look like she was escaping from a window."

"Where is it at?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, that will cost you. You have to let me yell at her. Burn the fear of hell into her. No pain of course. Just sheir terror." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Fine." Sam said.

"Wait, Cas is going to find her though." Dean interviened.

"Yeah. That's right. Well Crowley you're not needed after all." Sam turned around to walk towards thr door then wiped around. "What were you doing after our sister?" He said in a serious tone.

-Alina and Noah-

Alina leaned over the table, hitting the last ball into the pocket. All three guys stared at her amazed.

"Well, That will be $30 bucks from each of you." She said grinning. As she was reaching to take the money, Noah inturupted, taking a 30 for him self. Alina just gave him 'What-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing?' look. He laughed.

"We're a team, I get half the cuts."

"That's right I guess. I never really teamed up. Sorry." She said jamming the money into her inside pocket. "Well I'm going to go, do something else. Thanks a good game guys." She started towards the arcade area when someone looped an arm through hers.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"Getting enough money to get out of here. Why else would I be here?" She said in a hushed tone. "And what are you doing?" She said, tilting her head towards their arms.

"Slowing you down to ask some questions. Lets go outside." He didn't give her much of an option since they were already at the door.

'What the hell does he want?' She thought

"Why are you running away?" He said in a concerned tone.

"Not that it's any of your business, I don't want to be a hunter. I never did. I never had the option to go, so I made it one." She stated.

"Well, I'm leaving town soon, so why don't I give you a ride." He offered.

_'This is fishy, but I need to get out soon.'_

"I refuse to pay for gas money, and you will drop me off when I say."

"That is fine." He smiled. "So, you're brothers are going to be looking for you."

"They've probably got Cas trolling around, sniffing me out." Almost as if he'd sensed his name, he appeared next to her.

"Hello Alina." He stated in his monotone voice. She smiled at Noah. 'Told ya' she mouthed.

"Hey Cas.. How pissed are they?" She asked weary. He just raised an eyebrow. "I get it. Well, Noah, it was nice knowing you." She shook his hand. Then winked. As they walked off she looked back to see Noah staring at a piece of paper. He looked up and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel was now escorting Alina back to her brothers. "Since when did you become their delivery boy?" She asked.

"I am not a delivery boy. I came to get you on my own will, I consider all Winchesters my friends and family, so of course I'd find you." He stated as if it were obvious. She just replied with a 'hmpf' and walked in silence for a few minutes. Once the motel came into view, she began to mentally prepare for what was happening next.

"I really screwed up this time." She said not expecting a response. "I only wanted some time to think about my life, and if this is truly what I wanted."

"I understand." He said with sympathy. 'Just don't let them kill me.' She thought.

Soon they reached the door, and just as she was reaching for the handle, the door flung open. There stood the king of hell him self.

"Hello, pup. I never got to thank you for treating me to that devils trap." Then after a second, he flicked her fore head. 'What the hell?' She thought. "Sweet dreams." He gave a knowing grin, then walked out. She proceeded to step in to the room, confused. Once she saw her brothers she forgot the incident. 'Oh no.' Dean was leaning on a counter with his arms crossed, glaring at her, and Sam was sitting in a kitchen chair, glaring as well.

"And the princess returns to her castle." Dean said sarcastically.

"From where, I wonder. Please, do tell us." Sam said in an equally sarcastic tone.

"Guys, I'm not going to make up excuses okay? I'm just going to speak, and I'm hoing you'll listen." She said, waiting for a response.

"You, want us to listen? You got to be kidding me. You've never listened to us, not unless it was on a job or it was Bobby. You just do what you want, and you can't just do that in this life, Alina, doing what you want is what gets you killed." Sam began. "You act like a spoilt brat, and throw a tantrum when things don't go your way. You're too old for this immature shit. I know how childish Dean gets-" He was interrupted by Dean saying 'Hey.' "- again, I know how childish Dean gets, but you, you act like you can do what you want, say what you want, and no one can touch you. You act like a god when you're just a teenager. Alina, please promise me, please, stop this, stop acting like you're an untouchable god, because if you don't, you're going to end up getting killed." By now Alina had tears in her eyes, and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I'm so sorry." She said in between sobs. (A/N: Her crying is not an act.) "I'll never run away again, I'm so sorry. I understand."

"Why did you run away in the first place?" Dean asked.

"I-I don't want to be a hunter. I never did. I just want to live a like a normal teenager. I understand that it's a fantasy, but I can't help but think 'What would my life be like if I didn't know these things?' I just wanted to try being normal for once. I'm sorry." She was shaking and sobbing. The brothers watched her with sympathy.

"We know how you feel, Alina. We really do, but being a hunter is something you can't just walk out of. Once you know these things, even if you tried living a normal life, you'd be paranoid as hell, you would even be forced back into it sometimes. There is no such thing as a 'normal life' for us. This is it Alina. This is it." Sam said, standing up. He hugged his sister as she wept. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is." Sam looked at Dean, and Dean nodded in approval. Alina pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes.

"I really am sorry for running out on you guys like that, it really wont happen again."

"Where'd you go?" Dean asked.

"To an arcade, it had pool tables, I won $60, but I had to give the other half to.." She stopped. She looked up at her brothers and gave a sheepish smile.

"To who." Sam had a serious face.

"..N..h." She muttered so low They couldn't make out what she said. "To who, Alina." Sam said sternly.

"Noah." She finally said. Dean looked angry. Very angry.

"So you were hanging out with that kid all night?" Dean spoke. "Listen, Alina, him and the Clembridge family are bad news. They not only hunt Demons, but other hunters who get in the way. They have no pride in the way of hunters. They do things their own way. Do not speak to him again. Or things could get ugly." She could only nod.

"I'm going to go shower." She got up but then she remembered. "Oh wait, where's my phone?" Dean picked up her phone off the table and threw it to her. "Thanks." She then walked into the bathroom. As soon as she shut and locked the door, she checked her phone. 'one new message'.

**'Alina, this is Noah. When you get this, let me know how it went with your brothers. -Noah'**

She began typing back.

**'It went okay. They didn't yell at me, they just explained that this is my life and I need to cope. I still don't want to be a hunter, but I know I am one. I'm going to make the best of this life I have, and I want to thank you for your offer for a ride, but I wont be needing it. I don't plan on leaving these idiots alone anytime soon. -Alina'** She sent it and smile. Then she looked in the mirror and her smile disappeared. She just looked at her self. 'I'm so short.' she thought. 'How am I supposed to fight anyone off with this 5' 3" height?' She sighed. She hated her self-conscious thoughts, and her was brought out of her daze when her phone made a noise. It was a new message from Noah

**'I'm glad you changed your mind, just let me know if you ever need help, or need anything. Keep in touch as well. -Noah'**

Soon she was in the shower, and one of the brothers was banging on the door.

"DAMMIT ALINA HURRY UP." Dean shouted.

"5 more minutes" she shouted back.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, have you guys tracked down those Vetala yet?" Alina asked, curious.

"Yes, we've found their place. We're going tonight. You however, are staying here. Like we planned to begin with." Sam said.

"I wasn't offering to come." Alina said laughing. "But hey, can I go to that-"

"No." Sam and Dean said in unison. Alina frowned.

"But I just want to go to the arcade and win some money!" Alina protested. "I mean, hunting those Vetala isn't gonna get us some money, so if I went out and did it at least I'd contribute a little!"

"We'll think about it." Sam said.

"Don't get your hopes up. If we do let you, we're dropping you off, and checking out the place first." Dean said.

"Hey, I'm hungry. I know there's a diner a couple blocks away, wanna go?" She asked. Sam and Dean nodded. Alina grabbed her messenger bag, and put on her old converse, then headed towards the Impala. "Can I drive?" Alina asked hopeful. They had taught her how to drive at bobbys, she wasn't bad at all, Bobby's car only suffered minor damage. Dean laughed.

"Get in the back seat." Then he muttered. "As if. Pft."

"So, Alina. What's with you and Noah? He was at that arcade when Cas came and got you." Sam asked.

"Well, I didn't know he was there. I walked up to a pool table with three guys, I could see 2 of there faces and not the other. Then he turned around. After the pool game, I went off to rip off some kids out of their money, and he stopped me, asking me what I was doing there. When I told him he offered me a ride out of town." Alina said.

"He did what?!" Dean said, screeching the car to a stop. "You didn't say yes? Did you?"

"At first I did, but then I realized I was making stupid decisions and wasn't thinking and told him no." Alina replied.

"Listen, stay away from him. Next time you see him, haul ass outta there." He said, moving the car into a parking spot. "Get outta my car."

"Hello." A voice behind Alina said. She jumped and spun around to see Cas. She put a hand over her heart.

"Jesus.. Don't just pop of out of no where Cas! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She shouted.

"You're too young to have a heart attack." He stated, looking confused. She just looked at him incredulously, then at Dean. He just nodded.

"Never mind." She said walking in to the diner. They followed. She sat down looking through the menu, while the other talked.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked.

"Pie." Alina and Dean said at the same time. Sam chuckled, but The two had very serious faces. Sam ordered coffee and eggs, Cas ordered nothing. Alina felt her phone vibrate.

"I'll be in the bathroom." She said getting up. Once in the bathroom, she opened her phone.

'**Hey, wanna meet up? -Noah' **

'I can't, I'm with my brothers. They're not letting me out of their sight. -Alina' Once it sent, she waited for a response. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Alina tip toe ran to a stall and quietly shut the door.

"Yes?" She shouted.

"You okay in there?" It was Sam.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

"You've been in there for five minutes, hurry up your pie is getting cold."

"Kay." Then she felt her phone vibrate.

**'I understand. Won't they catch you if they see you texting me? -Noah'**

**'That's why I'm in a bathroom. Dean says "Stay away from him" and "When you see him run away" and all that. Reply faster, I've been in here for 5 minutes and they're getting suspicious. -Alina' **

**'Okay, okay. So, being a little rebellious are we? ;-) -Noah'** She smiled and shook her head, shutting her phone. She walked out of the stall and washed her hands. As she left the restroom she had to change her facial expression.

"Where's my food?" She asked sitting down.

"You took so long so I ate it." Dean said. Her eyes widened.

"My pie.." She whispered. "You bastard. You'll pay." She said. "WAITRESS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" She shouted.


End file.
